simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Eggs
This is a list of easter eggs in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. Holiday themes If the consoles internal clocks, or the computers clock, are set to the date of a holiday then the game's menu screen (Homer snoozing on the couch) will be resigned to celebrate that holiday. * Christmas (25/Dec) - Homer will be dressed in a Santa suit and there will be a Christmas tree in the corner of the room. * Halloween (31/Oct) - it will be dark outside, and there will be Jack-o-lanterns scattered across the room. * New Year's: (1st/Jan) - Various game changes will occur to reflect the holiday.. * Thanksgiving: Homer will be wearing a pilgrim's hat and there will be a cornucopia on the lamp table. File:Halloween game.jpg|Halloween screen. File:Christmas game.JPG|Christmas Screen. Screenshot (92).png|Thanksgiving Screen Media References * If the player manages to get out of the boundaries of Level 1, a Simpsons version of the painting American Gothic can be found. Probably meant to be a painting in the Stonecutter's Tunnel during an early point of the game's development. ** In the actual final tunnel design, Simpsons versions of Mozart and the Mona Lisa can be seen. * If the player manages to get out of the boundaries in Levels 1, 4 and 7, they will see a washing machine floating in the air. This is most likely a misspawn, as the washing machines are actually meant to appear outside Muntz's House. Strangely, there is a cow face placed next to the washing machine in Level 1. * Two unused themes can be found out the boundaries of Level 7, where the Stonecutters' Tunnel was and where Mr. Burns' Manor was. * In Level 2 and 5, there are cars on top of the parking lots near the stadium and Krusty Burger/construction site. If the player uses a car like the Cola Truck and destroy it near the car park, the cars will fly out. ** Some of the cars that pop out resemble cars from other levels. *** The player can kick these cars for money, unlike the real ones. * Near the bow of the C-Spanker an Irish flag appears. * When the player goes into the park near the Simpsons' House or the school playground in Level 7, they will hear ghostly voices of Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Nelson, Ralph, Agnes Skinner and children in Levels 1-6. References to the Show *Many refences to the episode "El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer)" are seen in Level 3 and Level 6: **The E.A.R.L. inside the lighthouse is from the episode, where it is a machine Homer confuses for a person. **The box gag on the C-Spanker containing short shorts is a reference to the ending of the episode, where a ship containing short shorts crashes onto the shore. **In Level 6, the lighthouse glow appears to show Homer, foreshadowing and giving a hint that the next level will revolve around Homer. *Mrs. Winfield from the show's earlier seasons can be seen as 2 pedestrian models found near the Retirement Castle in Levels 1 and 4 and outside Mr. Burns' Casino in Levels 3 and 6. *Level 7 is filled to the brim with Treehouse of Horror references, including: **The shortcut house being vandilized with text saying "No T.V make Homer go crazy", is a reference to Treehouse of Horror V, specifically the segment "The Shinning". **Springfield Elementary School is rebuilt into Springwarts School of Magicry. **The Lard Lad mascot is mobilised atop the store, and has psychotic, glowing green eyes. This moving Lard Lad is reminiscent of the living mascot from "Attack Of The 50ft Eyesores" in Treehouse of Horror VI. *All collector cards are references to some episodes of The Simpsons. Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run